The Five Loves of Minerva McGonagall
by dhawthorne
Summary: Written for the 5trueloves LJ community. Includes Minerva/Severus, Minerva/Albus, Minerva/Remus, Minerva/Sirius, and Minerva/Tom Riddle. All recognisable characters belong to J.K. Rowling.
1. Opposites

Opposites

* * *

Written for the LJ 5trueloves community, for the prompt "shadow/light".

* * *

He was the shadow, she was the light. They were opposites – Gryffindor and Slytherin, teacher and student, but they loved each other, though it was wrong. It was wrong, but right, at the same time.

He had made the first move, slipping into her chambers late one night. He had known that she was attracted to him, too – he wasn't a Legilimens for nothing, after all. He knew that she wouldn't refuse his affection, no matter how much it might ruffle her morals.

Yes, they were opposites, but wasn't it always said that opposites attract? It certainly was true in this case.


	2. Giving

Giving

* * *

Written for the LJ 5trueloves community, for the prompt "charity".

* * *

She gave herself to him because he needed her – he needed stability, comfort, someone to warm his bed at night. Whether he loved her or not was immaterial – she loved him, and he needed her. Yes, their relationship was a closely-guarded secret, because he couldn't afford to have her be more of a liability to him than she already was. She knew that, and accepted it, however reluctantly.

It was a peculiar sort of urge that first compelled her to offer herself to him – but he had accepted her offer with alacrity – almost as though he was expecting her to offer herself to him before she had even made up her mind to do so. She had offered him the thing that was most valuable to her – her heart, her soul, her body – herself. She loved him, and at times it seemed like he loved her too.

That was enough for her.


	3. A Furry Little Problem

A "Furry Little Problem"

* * *

Written for the LJ 5trueloves community, for the prompt "secret".

* * *

She had known about his "furry little problem", as his friends called it, from the beginning, and she was always the most supportive person during that time each month – even when he left school. She had kept his secret faithfully, loved him unconditionally, despite his secret. She even stayed with him during his transformations.

And when he left school, he lived in her small cottage in Hogsmeade, where she stayed with him every weekend and during every transformation. Their relationship was another secret he had to keep – this one a burden for a different reason. He longed to shout that he loved Minerva McGonagall from the highest tower of Hogwarts, longed to shout that she loved him too. He longed to be able to afford to buy her a proper engagement ring, not a simple Conjured band. He longed to marry her, have children with her, and love her to the end of their days.

But his "furry little problem" prevented that. And so he went on with his life, keeping two secrets – the secret of their love, and the secret that would keep them forever apart.


	4. DillyDallying

Dilly-Dallying

* * *

Written for the LJ 5trueloves community, for the prompt "procrastination".

* * *

There was only one reason why Sirius Black procrastinated when handing in his Transfiguration assignment – he was called in to Professor McGonagall's office to serve private detentions. He loved the private detentions with her – he loved the long nights in her private chambers – he loved her, period.

She was a magnificent person – a beautiful woman, a passionate, sensual lover, and a compassionate friend. And he loved her – absolutely adored her. He was willing to break all of the rules to be with her – and he did break all of them, too.

He knew that she felt the same about him – she was always telling him how much she adored him, how happy she was when she was with him, how in love with him she was. Being with her warmed his heart, and warmed hers – they were meant for each other.

That was the reason that Sirius Black always procrastinated when turning in his essays for Transfiguration.


	5. Breaking Her Will

Breaking Her Will

* * *

Written for the LJ 5trueloves community, for the prompt "destruction".

* * *

She was his – body and soul – and she loved him more than anything. He was confident in his ability to charm her, to please her, to manipulate her – but despite his goals of world domination, he did love her. That was why he was so reluctant to use her in the way that would bring about his rise much sooner.

He loved her – loved her body, mind, and soul – and he wanted her by his side for eternity. And if all went according to plan, then he would have her by his side forever. He hoped that she would agree – he had her wrapped around his finger.

He was working on the destruction of her aversion to his way of life, and he was not that far away from fully making her a part of him, from breaking her will and binding her to him for eternity.


End file.
